WG Entertainment
WG Entertainment is a record label and management company based in Seoul, South Korea. It was founded by k-pop star “Won Shik” Gyo in March 1999. The company is considered one of the biggest management companies in South Korea, along with SS Entertainment. In an interview, Gyo stated that the success of his artists is due to him creating a "brand" for the artist. It has been reported that the group is worth in excess of $200 million, raking in thousands each year from the artists’ music sales, live performances, and sponsorship deals. 'Company Heirarchy' The group is headed by founder and CEO “Won Shik” Gyo, who also acts as the manager and agent of the artists that have been signed to the label. He takes an active roll in the songwriting process, particularly with the male groups and soloists. He is also near solely responsible for selecting who will be selected as a trainee within the company, and closely monitors the progress of each of the company’s trainees, selecting only the best of the best to finally debut. He's known as being one of the strictest managers/agents/bosses in the Seoul entertainment industry. The much sought-after “Chung Hei” Bom is the company’s lead songwriter and producer, and works together with the artists and groups through the process of recording and getting each single as picture-perfect as it can be before release. “David” Joong is one of the company’s main lyricists, specializing in writing songs for the solo rappers under the label, as well as working with “Chung Hei” Bom and “Won Shik” Gyo in adding rap verses within their pop songs. He also acts as the rap “coach” for the company, working closely with the designated rappers through their time as trainees to improve and perfect their skills. 'Company Rules' Trainees are expected to adhere to their training schedules with only a couple of exceptions. If somebody has injured themselves - sprained an ankle in dance class for example - they will still be expected to attend their other classes, such as language and vocal. If somebody is too ill to attend any classes, they will be assessed by a doctor and be excused until they feel up to it - but there is always the danger that they will fall behind and be "overtaken" by another trainee. Finally, if there is a family emergency they will be excused for up to a week to attend to matters. Once an artist has debuted and have achieved some success, they will be allowed to move out of the company housing if they want to. Some soloists or group members choose to live at home with their families or get their own apartments - but this is not allowed while training is ongoing or while preparations for debut are still being made. This is especially important where groups are concerned, so that they can live and work together and grow closer to one another. Trainees are forbidden from dating or having a relationship - with no exceptions. Once an artist or group has debuted, they are still forbidden from dating for at least the first year. After this time it may be permissable to date or have a relationship, but only with approval from "Won Shik" Gyo - it is important that the relationship does not interfere with the artist's work as a singer, and if their performance begins to suffer they may be forced to choose between the relationship and their career. 'Signed Artists' *glAMOUR *Kun Sun Cho *Kyung Shim Pyon *Min Kyung Eum *Soon Ji Nang *TYPHOON Category:Record Labels